


Tell me

by swallowthewhale



Series: Lemon Dreams [21]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: Sometimes the truth isn't what you see in front of you.Caitlin tells Cisco that she loves him.





	Tell me

**Author's Note:**

> "You can tell me anything" from an anon on tumblr

Caitlin brushes her fingers across his palm. “You can tell me anything.”

Cisco looks up, his eyes too deep and too honest. “I don’t think I can,” he says hoarsely.

“Cisco.” She turns away. “I’m sorry.”

He wraps his hand around hers. “There’s nothing to apologize for.”

Caitlin stares blankly out the window. “I should have told you earlier. I should have told you more often.”

Cisco frowns. “Told me what?”

She turns, grips his hand in both of hers. “That you’re my best friend. And I missed you.”

He tries to take his hand back. “Cait-”

Caitlin pulls him down. “No, no let me finish.” She swallows hard. “You say it all the time. You remind me that there’s someone who cares where I am and how I’m doing. You make sure I eat, and watch boring documentaries with me, and you remind me who I am when I feel lost.”

Cisco’s face has gone all soft again.

“I love you,” Caitlin whispers. “And I should have told you years ago.”

Cisco smiles, his face suddenly closed off. “I know, Cait. You don’t always have to say it for me to know.”

Caitlin blinks, confused, as he pulls away. “Cisco-”

He smiles tightly at a spot just to the right of her. “I love you, too. Best friends, family. I’m like a brother.”

She stands slowly. “No, Cisco, wait.”

“I should go.” He walks out, refusing to look at her, shoulders hunched, and lets the door bang closed behind him.

“You don’t understand,” Caitlin whispers to the empty room. “I love you.”


End file.
